Blue Topaz
by midnitesparkle17
Summary: -All Human- A sequel for Out of the Blue. As Edward and Bella's relationship grows, some old friends and parents do not approve. Will Edward and Bella let acquaintances stand in between them? Read to find how the happily ever after will conclude.
1. Dinner Party

**Dis to the Claimer: I dis any claims that I own Twilight.**

**BLUE TOPAZ**

**-All Human- Sequel for Out of the Blue. As Edward and Bella's relationship grows, some old friends and parents do not approve. Will Edward and Bella let acquaintances stand in between them? Read to find how the happily ever after will conclude.**

**You should know...because school is beginning soon, I will not be able to get my chapters out as fast as usual. Thank you for your reading **

**BLUE TOPAZ**

_**BELLA POV**_

It has been a little over two months since we went camping and me and Edward's relationship is still going strong. We have only been separated for work and sleep and every other waking moment is spent with each other.

As I drive over to Edward's house from the bookstore I now manage, I think about where we will be in a few weeks.

The Hospital Ball Benefit.

Can I tell you a secret?

Yeah I think I can…

Yesterday, I was off of work and Edward was not.

Do you know what I did in my spare time?

I took the dress Edward bought me, put it on and just walked around in it.

Yeah, I know, but I can't wait.

I pulled into Edward's driveway, parked and ran up to the door. Edward, of course, had been watching for me to arrive and threw open the door before I could knock.

"Bella," Edward said as he pulled me into his house and embraced me "I missed you".

"It's only been a day" I told him with a chuckle.

"A day away from you feels like a year" he replied as he breathed in my scent.

"You know Edward, you exaggerate a lot"

"It's not exaggerating if it's the truth" he countered.

I rolled my eyes and Edward dragged me into the dining room.

"Shall I offer you a drink whilst I prepare the dinner?" Edward wondered.

"No, I would rather offer you my hands" I stated as I walked over to the stove to look into the pot to see what Edward had prepared for the weekly gang get-together we had been having lately.

"I could never ask you to cook when I am the one who offered to host it this week" he replied as he pushed me into a breakfast bar chair "Just watch me, it could be like Emeril" he smiled.

"Are they coming at 6:30?" I asked.

"Like always" he nodded.

"Come on Edward, let me help with _something_" I pushed.

"Bella," he said sternly "What did I just say?"

I pouted "I'll do anything. Please?"

"Anything?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can be very immature when you want to" I rolled my eyes.

Edward flashed a brilliant smile at me and continued to stir the mass of spaghetti in the pot.

"DING DONG!" the bell rang.

"I'll get it" I jumped off the chair and ran over to the door.

I threw it open and Alice and Jasper strolled in. Alice handed me a chocolate cake.

"Hey Bella" Alice kissed my two cheeks.

"Hi Jasper" I kissed his cheek.

"Come join me!" Edward yelled.

Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen, I was about to follow but the doorbell rung again.

"ROSE AND EMMETT ARE HERE" I called to the others.

Everybody walked into the living room and exchanges hugs and kisses.

"Dinner is ready" Edward said as he gestured to the dining room.

We walked into the dining room and took our seats; I sat next to Edward like always.

The gentlemen let us girls serve ourselves first. I scooped the spaghetti onto the plate.

"Soooooo, Bella" Alice began "You know how you have your dress for the ball…?"

"Yeaaaah" I said slowly with suspicion.

"and you know how Me and Rose don't have a dress yet?" she continued

"NO, NO, NO!" I threw my head back before she finished.

"Please, Bella, PLEASE?" Alice begged.

I stared at her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

She had that look on her face, the one with the pouted lips and big shining eyes.

"UGH!" I said with exasperation "FINE, I'll go with you guys"

"YAY!" she squealed "SHOPPING!'

I pinched the bridge of my nose, which Edward usually does, and stole a glance at him.

He smiled at me gently while taking my hand under the table and placing it on his leg.

"How do I always end up giving into you?" I asked Alice.

"Because I am irresistibly adorable and no one can so no to this face" she pointed to herself.

"She right you know" Jasper agreed.

I shook my head.

Edward flipped my hand over so it lay palm up on his leg and began to trace designs on my hand.

Dinner went on but Edward continued tracing designs in my hand. I began to attempt to decipher the designs.

One was a heart.

There seemed to be a lot of circles.

This became very distracting so I flipped my hand over and squeezed his thigh giving him a significant glance.

In return he gave me an innocent look as if to say "What?"

Casually, Edward put his arm around me. However, what he was doing was anything BUT casual.

He began to trace circles and hearts into my lower back, his finger dropping lower with 'gravity' until he was tracing the waistband of my pants.

"Edward, can you…erm…help me get something…from…erm…your room?" I attempted to compose a way to get me and Edward out of the room.

"Sure Bella" he said calmly.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair and practically ran up the stairs.

I pulled him into the room and leaned against the wall.

While I tried to not jump him right there, Edward looked at me expectantly, I glared at him.

"What?" he said still calm.

I took his hands into mine and pulled his body up against me.

"Are you attacking me?" Edward said a bit breathlessly.

"No, do you want me to?" I asked now calm.

"Women who take control don't scare me" he stated airily in a high pitch.

"Good"

I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him senseless.

"Wow" Edward said once I rolled off of him.

I ran my hand through his hair and he trembled.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you to"

I ran my hand through his hair again and he closed his eyes.

"Do you like when I do this?" I asked him as I did it again.

"Mmmmmm, yes" he sighed.

"We should get back to the party"

Edward pouted but got off the bed anyway.

"Where have you guys been?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, did you get what you needed?" Alice quipped.

"It turns out I left it at home?" I lied easily.

Rose noticed "Yeah you left your deceit skills at home with it"

Everybody laughed as I blushed.

"So, shopping tomorrow?" Alice changed the subject.

"I have no choice" I glared

"Good, Saturday it is" she said with a smile.

**Read and Review.**

**Put this on story alert.**


	2. Shop Till You Drop

**At the end of this chapter will be my rant on Breaking Dawn. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ya…I don't own Twilight.**

**Also, my current beta is on vacation far away…so I need a temp beta. PM me if you want to temp beta. If you have never beta-ed before, you could temporarily beta for me so you had experience. **

_**BELLA POV**_

On Saturday, I was awoken to my bed shaking.

With my eyes still closed, I managed to yell "EARTHQUAKE" in a sleepy tone.

The shaking stopped and I heard a high bell-like laugh.

"Don't be silly Bella; I am shaking your bed. Besides this is _Chicago_, not California. You don't live on a fault line"

"Ha, ha" I said sarcastically as I flipped the comforter out of my way.

Alice jumped off my bed and moved out of the way so I could walk to my bedroom door. I grabbed a random t-shirt and skinny jeans from my dresser and made my way to the shower.

I took a quick shower, knowing Alice and Rose would want to leave ASAP.

Throwing my hair in a pony-tail, I walked out of the bathroom. Alice and Rose stood by the door as I grabbed my purse. I ran to the door, stopping Alice's impatient dance of shifting from one leg to the other.

"DRESS SHOPPING TIME" Alice squealed as we hopped into the car.

"Where are we going first?" wondered Rose.

"Well, I have a friend who owns a dress shop, it's called Leanna's, I thought we could go there" Alice suggested.

"Isn't Leanna an old friend of your mom?" Rose asked

Alice nodded.

"Great, we have connections" Rose smiled smugly.

Alice nodded with the same smugness.

We pulled in front of a small boutique store that had some fancy dresses in the window.

Alice ran to the window and pressed her face against it. She was looking at a green poofy dress.

"How much is that doggy in the window?" Alice said with excitement.

Rose rolled her eyes "Let's go in".

We walked in and found a ton of racks filled with ball gowns and wedding gowns. The lady behind the counter walked out hesitantly.

"Alice?"

"LEANNA!" Alice squealed.

"ALICE!" Leanna ran up to Alice and hugged her.

"How are you Alice, dear?" Leanna wondered as she took a step back.

"I am doing pretty well, oh, these are my friends. This is Rose and Bella. I met them in college" She introduced.

"Nice to meet you" she paused "did you guys come here for a dress or visiting reason?"

"Both" Alice replied "Oh by the way, do you have that green dress from the window in a size two?"

"I think there is a rack of those along the back, follow me" Leanna said.

Alice followed her to the back and me and Rose began searching the racks.

"What color dress are you looking for?" I asked Rose.

She contemplated for a moment and said she was not sure.

I sorted through the dresses, looking for something I thought she might like.

"Bella! Rose! Come see my dress!" I heard from the fitting rooms in the back of the store.

We ran to the back as Alice emerged in a vision of mint green **(SEE PROFILE FOR DRESS)**

"So…do you like it?" Alice asked us as she spun in a circle.

Leanna spoke up first "Alice you look gorgeous in that dress, good choice" she nodded.

"Yea Alice you look great!" I complimented.

Alice glanced at me, then Rose, threw her hands in the air and agreed that this dress was perfect for her.

As Alice walked back into the fitting room to change back into her casual wear, me and Rose went back to looking for a dress.

"No, no, no, no" Rose murmured as she pushed the hangers away from her.

"What about this one?" I asked as I pulled out a yellow dress.

"The yellow would clash with my hair" she stated

"This one?" I pulled out another.

"Not enough poof"

"This one?"

"Too much poof"

"This?"

"That looks like an upside down Christmas tree"

I grimaced.

"ROSE!?" Leanna yelled from a few racks down.

We ran from where we were looking to Leanna. I saw a blur of blood red until the dress rested still. It was beautiful and, from what I could tell, perfect for Rose (SEE PROFILE FOR DRESS).

Apparently Rose thought it was perfect too because she audibly gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She stated seriously.

"I absolutely love this dress!" she squealed, her tone escalating.

"This is a must try on" she said as she skipped off into the fitting rooms.

Leanna turned to me and smirked, "I think she liked that dress" she said approvingly.

"I am going to guess that the answer to that is a yes" I replied as Alice skipped over to us with her dress slung over her back.

"Why did I hear Rose shriek?" Alice asked.

"Apparently she has found her dream dress" I said nonchalantly.

Alice nodded "Makes sense"

We made our way to the dressing rooms and Rose emerged.

"Ladies, I look hot" Rose said bluntly.

Personally, I was thinking a good adjective for her would be elegant but leave to Rose to act like a teenager with raging hormones.

"I give it a two thumbs up" Alice nodded appreciatively.

Rose turned in one final spin before she headed back into the fitting rooms.

"I am going to pay for this" Alice nudged her head toward the dress.

"Alright" I replied.

I wandered through the wedding dress isles unconsciously. I flipped through a few dress, thinking about what Edward might like on me or what I thought was beautiful.

Suddenly, I recoiled from the dresses.

Ugh, I thought to myself, I have only known Edward for a bit more than two months. I shouldn't be thinking about my wedding! I should be thinking about our next date!

I shook my head to get rid of the wedding thoughts and turned to head to the register.

I saw Alice at the end of the isle, smirking at me and lifting an eyebrow.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Alice asked with her eyebrow still raised.

"No, just…" I paused "…browsing"

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

"I have already bought my wedding dress" she told me "so don't feel guilty about daydreaming"

I nodded, dazed.

Rose called from the door that the bus was leaving so Alice pulled me behind her.

As we stood by the door, Leanna bid us adieu.

"Bye ladies, come back soon! I love visitors!"

We climbed back into Alice's car and just sat in the parking lot, pondering.

"What else do we need for the Ball?" Rose asked.

"Lets make a list" I suggested.

"Perfect dress" Rose said

"Check" we said in unison.

"Perfect guy"

"Double check" we said together and then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Perfect shoes?" Alice suggested

Silence.

"SHOE SHOPPING TIME!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Ugh," I covered my ears "Can you at least warn me before you have a spaz attack?"

Alice shook her head and smiled pleasantly as she started the car and took off in the direction of her favorite shoe place.

_**EDWARD POV**_

_I really miss Bella when she is gone. _

I thought to myself as I sat on my couch wallowing.

I banged my head against the back of the couch a few times until an idea struck me.

I flipped out my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"What can I do for you Eddie?" Emmett greeted after a few rings.

"The first thing you could do for me is not call me Eddie" I scowled at the repulsive nickname.

"And the second?" Emmett prompted.

"The second thing you could do for me is meet me at the mall in a half hour by the fountain"

"Why are we going to the mall"

"We need ties"

I hung up the phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey Edward" Jasper said.

"Hey, Me and Emmett are going to get ties for our tuxes. Want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure" he agreed

"Good, meet us by the fountain in a half hour"

"See you then" he said before hanging up.

OoOoOoOo

As we walked into the formal section of the men's department, Emmett said something smart.

"Don't we have to match our dates?"

"Um duh" I rolled my eyes.

"But we don't know what our dates are wearing" Emmett continued.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I am the only one who has seen my dates dress" I glanced at Emmett who stuck his tongue out at me as I tried to think.

"I'll just call Alice and ask her" Jasper said as he pulled out his phone.

Jasper walked toward the edge of the store that was connected to the outside for service.

"Hey, Edwierd, look at this tie" Emmett said as he tried to shove a piece of fabric in my face.

I moved my face so that the tie would not collide with my nose.

"Come on, Edwierd, look at it, you know you want to" Emmett persisted.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the tie as Emmett held it up to my face.

The tie had a bunch of Volvos on it.

Volvos driving, Volvos parked, Volvos speeding…

I cracked a small smile

"Ah, ah! I see that smile, I knew the oh so serious Edwierd had it in him"

I rolled my eyes and told him to stop calling me Edwierd.

"Come on, it's a cute name" Emmett replied innocently.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper came back.

"You have a ruby red and I have a mint green" Jasper stated.

Emmett nodded and got to looking.

I sorted through the ties and found a midnight blue that I knew would match Bella's dress.

Bored, while Emmett and Jasper still searched for a tie, I roamed over to the jewelry counter.

Then I saw the _perfect_ ring.

The lady must have seen me staring at it wide eyed because she asked if I needed any assistance. I nodded and pointed the ring I knew would end up on Bella's ring finger eventually.

**OMC, Edward has found the perfect ring for Bella's ring finger…I wonder what it looks like? Too bad you will not get the link for it until it's on her finger. Muh ah ha ha (evil laugh). Anyways…read and review…tell me how you can't wait to know what the ring looks like or how much you love Alice or Rose's dress. The link is on my profile.**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

Personally, I think, most of Breaking Dawn kind of sucked. The beginning of the story was so out of character. Edward was being all -I'm going to sit in a corner and cry- and Bella was not her normal self at all (self-conscious). I hated that Alice was gone for so long. The part with that J dude was so random. What kind of name is Renesme? A stupid name, in my opinion. NO ONE NAMES THEIR KID RENESME. I have NEVER heard of that name. The only positive part of Breaking dawn was the part with the Volturi. That was the only thing that redeemed the story from its doom. While I was reading the book, the only thing I could think about was how I wanted to use the book to knock me unconscious so I could wake up from this nightmare that was composed of numerous story lines that told me that Stephenie had been surfing Twilight fanfiction sites.

Sorry if I offended you, its just my opinion.

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

**End Of ****Breaking Dawn Spoilers**


	3. SILVER MEDAL!

Out of the Blue has just won

**Out of the Blue has just won…**

**SECOND PLACE **

**In an all human challenge by ****Nikkirenzo59**

**YAY!!**

**P.S. If you have not seen the sequel, it is called Blue Topaz and you can find it on my profile.**

**P.S.S. I have changed Bella's prom dress on account of it did not have enough poof.**


	4. Meeting the Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

_**BELLA POV**_

"Hey Bella" Edward said after I picked up the phone, "Want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?" I answered.

"Like…a date?" He answered.

"Sure, I have nothing going on tonight"

"Where are we going?" I continued

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said mysteriously.

I looked confusedly at the phone and then took on a stern tone "I don't like surprises, Edward. You know that. Surprises usually end up with me being upset or in pain"

"Well, I can't promise anything but I like the idea" Edward replied.

"Should I wear anything special? Should I dress up or casual or…or- "?

"Bella" he interrupted "Don't worry, just wear something simple, maybe some dark jeans…or a really short skirt…wait that would be for me" he laughed "Just wear some dark jeans and a blouse"

I took a deep breath and agreed to him that he would pick me up around 5:15.

I had about an hour before Edward would pick me up so I decided to straiten my hair and flip it outwards.

After dressing, and finishing my hair, I waited on the couch and fiddled nervously with my fingers.

Thumb over thumb, pointer finger touches pointer finger, tapping my fingers on the end table by the couch to make a beat.

What was this surprise? I hope he isn't taking me to an expensive restaurant. No that couldn't be it, I am dressed too casual. Is he going to ask me to marry him? Oooooh no! I hope not, after all we have only known each other for two months, three weeks, and two days.

As I considered the possibilities of tonight, I was interrupted by knock on the door.

I ran to the door, tripping a little over my feet as I traveled. I pulled the doorknob and there, standing in the threshold, as he leaned against the doorway, was my personal God.

A large smile spread across Edward's features as he met my eyes and pulled me into him using his arm and my waist.

"Hey there beautiful" he whispered as he hid his face in my hair.

"Hey there handsome" I smiled into his chest.

Edward released me from my strong grip but kept his arm around my waist as he led me to his Volvo.

He took his arm from my waist only to open my door and help me into the car.

He ran to the other side of his car and opened the door, hopped into his seat and started the car.

Putting the car into gear, Edward glanced over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't look so nervous" he said as he rubbed circles into my hand "In fact, don't be nervous at all"

"Do I have a reason to be nervous?" I asked as he pulled onto a main road.

"Only a little, but don't worry. She…erm I mean…you will like it" he stuttered.

I looked at him suspiciously. Who is 'she'? I wondered to myself. His work buddies perhaps? Or maybe some old friends? Do I have reason to be jealous?

Edward pulled up into a driveway of some secluded house about a half hour later.

The house was that of a house from a fairytale. It was a rectangular shaped house with white aluminum siding. There were five windows on the top floor and four windows on the bottom. Between two windows of the lower floor were white French doors. Bushes framed the house along with a cobblestone path that went from the driveway to the French doors.

"Oh" I breathed.

Edward looked over at my shocked expression.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"I think it's magical," I said airily.

"This is my parents' house" Edward stated.

The expression of shock that my face held suddenly turned into horror.

"You're taking me to meet your _parents_?" I said and a clearly freaked tone.

Edward hands went to my face and moved my face so that I would look at him directly in the eyes "Are you angry with me? I didn't want you to be nervous, so I decided to surprise you" Edward continued to pick up the emotions on my face; "You don't want to meet my parents?" his voice broke a little with disappointment.

"No, no, I do, but I wish I could have prepared myself a little better. If I had known I would have dressed nicer and have my hair done and…"

"Bella, there is no way you could have prepared yourself for the overly affectionate relationship of my parents toward each other and me" he chuckled "besides, you always look more beautiful than the last time I saw you"

"You're such a charmer," I said with sarcasm. "But would if your parents hate me?" I asked nervously.

"There is no way that my parents will hate you…they may be a little skeptical of you at first…but they will like you in no time"

"That sounds promising" I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the back of car seat.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll protect you from my overbearing parents" he assured.

EDWARD POV

I led Bella to the door of my old house and rung the doorbell. The curtain fabric of a window flashed open as someone peaked outside. The door was thrown open and my mother threw her arms around me.

"Edward!" my mother squealed, "It's been too long"

She pulled away from me and suddenly noticed a third presence.

"Oh hello, who is this?" mom asked.

"Oh mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella meet my mom"

Bella held her hand out for mom to shake but mom never took it. Mom glanced at her hand, glared at Bella and then smiled tightly.

She nervously returned her hand to fiddling with her other hand. I pursed my lips at my mom's actions. She never acted this way around others.

"Come in, come in" Mom demanded as she pushed us into the living room, "take a seat"

I made my way to the couch and pulled Bella to sit down next to me. I kissed her temple reassuringly as my mom sat across from us.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" my mom asked with her lips pursed.

"About two and a half months" I smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Hmm, you never told me that you had a _girl_ in your life" My mom raised an eyebrow and continued to purse her lips.

"It's only been a few months mom. It's not like I've been dating Bella for a year"

"Can I talk to you _alone_ Edward" My mom said in a severe tone.

"Um…sure" I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about _her_?" Mom demanded when we both entered the kitchen.

"I don't understand why you are so freaked. I called to tell you that I was coming. You seemed happy on the phone when I told you" I said, puzzled.

"You didn't tell me that you were bringing a girl along" she paused "How well do you even _know_ her?"

Now I was beginning to get angry, what right did she have to judge the relationship between Bella and me?

"I know her very well mom" I spat "She is the most kind, loving, funny, selfless, perfect person I know"

"Mom, I think you are being very rude about all this," I stated honestly.

"It's not rude if it's for your own good, you haven't had a girl in your life for a while and dating is a very large risk, you could get hurt by this…Bella"

"Bella would never hurt me, I trust and love her," I countered.

"_Love_? You don't know the meaning of love. Your too young" My mom answered quickly.

"I know for a fact that you and dad got married after three months of knowing each other" I scowled.

"That's different" she scowled.

"Mom, please, give Bella a chance before you judge her" I begged.

After a few moments my mom's glare faded and finally she nodded.

"If you like her, Edward, then I am sure I will too" she finally said.

I smiled at the win and walked back to where Bella was sitting looking down on the couch.

My mom had not entered the living room with me so Bella leaned over and whispered.

"I should leave" pain colored her tone.

"No, Bella, it's fine now. Me and my mom worked it out"

She moved her face so she could look me in the eye and finally nodded. My mom walked in and walked over to Bella.

Stopping in front of Bella, mom said, "Bella, I am sorry for my behavior, I guess I am more protective of my only son than I thought" she smiled sheepishly.

Bella nodded and smiled weakly at my mom.

"So Bella," my mom said as she sat down on the couch across from us "what do you do for a living?"

"I manage a bookstore" she smiled.

"Really? That must be wonderful…do you like to read?" My mom asked.

Bella smiled bigger and said "very much so"

The conversation went on. My mom eventually began to warm up to my Bella. I was glad for that because I would not like Bella to be uncomfortable in the presence of her future mother-in-law…I mean boyfriends mother.

We left before my dad came home. Bella and my mom hugged and my mother apologized for her behavior.

As we got in the car, Bella seemed to be contemplating something.

"Are you angry that I made you meet my overbearing mother?" I asked, worried.

"No, I would have liked _some_ kind of warning before we arrived but I am just going to have to get you back" she laughed.

"Get me back?" I questioned, "You mean like…revenge?"

She smiled mischievously and nodded.

I raised an eyebrow "Are you going to tell me my punishment or is that part of the surprise?"

"The punishment is that you are going to meet my father…the surprise is that he is a police sheriff" she stated.

"So…" I answered.

"So" she huffed "He is _quite_ the overprotective man and he carries a gun"

_Crap_.

Why did her dad have to be a cop?

**--**

**Ha, ha, ha. Edward has to meet Bella's dad. Next chapter will be the ball…that will be f-u-n. **

**I found a temp beta…Grey Weather…shout out to her…thank you very much for volunteering. **

**There is a poll on my profile on how the story will end…go vote please.**

**If anybody has any suggestion, I am attempting to read all the classics. So far I have read Wuthering Heights and I am in the middle of Jane Eyre. I am planning on reading Pride and Prejudice. Are there any other great classics?**

**ReAd aNd ReViEw**


	5. Beautiful

**Now I can go on about how sorry I am for not updating for so long but I won't because I am not sorry. In the time when I didn't update, I got a new job and a new boyfriend (my first in fact). So I have been busy with fun things like homecoming and buying Twilight movie posters from hot topic that I paid for with my own money. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: Let's dance around the almighty creator of Twilight!**

**Edward: Good Idea, my beautiful Love!**

**Midnitesparkle17: It's great that you both are dancing around me but I didn't write Twilight. She did (Midnitesparkle17 points in the general direction of Phoenix, Arizona to a very small figure in the distance)**

**Bella: You mean that person Stephanie Meyer wrote it?**

**(Midnitesparkle17 nods head)**

**Bella: Maybe I should go dance around her (Bella begins walking slowly because she is waiting for Edward to follow)**

**Edward: Ya…um Bella…I think that I am just going to stay here…(inches closer to Midnitesparkle17 as he speaks) **

**Bella: You mean…you like her now?**

**Edward: (rubs back of head sheepishly) Well now that I found out that she isn't the one writing us…it's not illegal anymore…I've always had a thing for girls with dark brown eyes.**

**Bella: Fine! Be that way! (Bella bursts into tears and runs away)**

**(Midnitesparkle17 and Edward look at each other and shrug, Edward holds out his arms for me to join him in a waltz and we are magically transformed into formal wear)**

**End of Disclaimer:**

_**BELLA POV**_

I am not going to lie.

The pain and suffering that it took me to get to this spot, in front of this mirror, was well worth it.

I guess, you know what they say.

Beauty is pain.

All my life I have thought that I was average looking. Boring. Run of the mill.

Turns out…I was just born in the wrong century.

If I had been born in…let's say… the sixteenth century…I would hope that what I look like now would be what I looked like then.

Great.

I have to say that for the first time…I am glad that I am a Barbie for Alice and Rose.

This look, works for me.

My hair was in tight curls, the hair spray making it just a tad darker tan it already was. My eyeliner was light along with the mascara that made my eyelashes longer. The blue blush matched her dress. All of these factors making me, if possible, paler than I already was.

I hate to sound vain but,

I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Bella?" Alice called up the stairs "someone is here to see you".

Here to see me. I smiled. He is here to see me.

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs and saw Edward's back facing towards me. Rose, who was talking to Edward, lifted her head to look at me and smiled. Edward followed her gaze and his eyes widened when they fell on me.

Edward walked to the stairs, holding his hand out for me to grab as, all the while staring at me.

"Isabella" he crooned "Beautiful lady".

I giggled softly and took his hand. Edward pulled my hand to go around his neck as his face went to the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"Mmmm" he sighed.

"EH-HEM"

Edward and I jumped apart a little. Edward kept his eyes on me but I smiled shyly at Rose as she glowered.

"Go on now" Rose said as she pushed us through the door "We'll meet you there"

As she closed the door, Edward pulled my hand to his face and murmured "beautiful" against my knuckles.

I giggled.

He led me to the car and opened my door before running to the other side. When he got settled into his seat, he paused to look at me before starting the car and taking off down the street.

While he was driving, Edward kept looking in my direction.

Once I caught his eye.

"Can you please keep your eyes on the road?"

"Must I?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled desperately.

"If you don't want to end up in a ditch, yes" I answered.

"We won't end up in a ditch, I promise. I just want to stare at the most beautiful creature to ever exist"

"I don't think cops would understand that you were distracted by a vision of beauty" I rolled my eyes but he just smiled.

"It's not a vision if its reality" he started dreamily.

"Edward, are you a dairy farmer?"

He gave a confused look "Um, No?"

"Then why are you always so cheesy?" I giggled.

He scowled at me "Ha, ha, you're so funny" he paused before murmuring to himself "and so beautiful".

I rolled my eyes.

We pulled into the parking lot soon after, Edward ran to my side of the car before I could open my own door.

Edward pulled me out of the car and placed my arm in his. He walked me up to the doors of _Le Rêve Vivant_, and opened another door for me.

When we walked in, a man was there to greet us. He bowed toward us so Edward bowed back and I gave a small curtsey.

"Lord Cullen" the man said jovially "how goes thou day?"

"Dandy, Lord Volturi" he answered back with a smile "And yours, I trust, goes the same"

"Yes, Yes" he agreed "And I presume this lady on your arm is yours, the one you are always talking about"

Edward blushed slightly, a new one for me to see "Ah, yes, this is my lady. Lady Swan"

I curtseyed again and he bowed back.

"Very nice, to meet you" he smiled widely as another couple came in behind us, "Excuse me, hosting is my job tonight" he chuckled.

Edward led me toward the dining hall where a waiter greeted us and led us to our table. He said that the other six people would join us soon.

"Who are the other six people?" I asked Edward.

"Well, we reserved a table for six; four of the six are Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper. I don't know who the other two are".

I nodded.

Soon after the six of us were all here, all that was left was the two we did not know.

"I wonder who is going to sit there" Alice said excitedly.

"Well, who isn't here yet?" I asked the table.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper began looking at the other tables to see who was missing. A moment later, Emmett focused in on someone coming toward the table.

"Oh God please help me" he muttered under his breath.

Edward and Jasper must have seen the same thing because they followed Emmett's example.

"Hi!" squealed a woman from behind a chair, she pulled the chair out violently and sat herself and her 'to tight for her figure' dress down.

"You men look great!" she comment "Oooo are these your sisters"

Rose gave her a look as if to say 'are you stupid?'

"Um, no Tanya. These are our girlfriends" Jasper said slowly.

"Oh, but you guys said you guys were priests. Priests don't get married, you told me"

"Um…we changed religions?" Emmett struggled.

Tanya nodded then hesitated "Wait…all of you changed?"

"Yes…it was a group conversion"

"Hmmm that sounds…"

We all held our breath, waiting for an adjective, hoping she wouldn't say ridiculous or dim-witted.

"…thrilling. Conversions always give me a high"

"Yep" Emmett answered with tight lips.

A wonderful awkward silence ensued while we all nodded silently to ourselves.

Just then, Aro walked onto the stage and up to the podium where he cleared his throat.

"Hello all, we are gathered here today not only to celebrate the seventy-eight anniversary of this hospital, but also to honor the men and women who work there" he paused a moment and pretended to stage whisper "and we might as well raise some money while we're at it" this raised a small chuckle from the audience. "So feast away and after the meal we will dance!"

Everyone started clapping but Aro continued to stand on the stage. The clapping began to die down once everyone realized Aro wasn't moving.

"But first, I am going to announce the VIP doctor at our hospital. The person who is the VIP doctor will receive a ten thousand dollar check to go towards whatever they need. The doctor will also be promoted to the Capulet Hospital Director for the year"

"The person who has earned the promotion this year has always been a kind, quiet and intelligent person. They have been the person whom everyone has said great things about. Many people have requested him to their doctor. He has saved numerous lives and solved countless mysteries of disease and sickness. The man who has earned this title is …

"Jasper Whitlock!"

We all began to applaud loudly and we all looked at Jasper who was beaming with happiness. I glanced at Alice who was glowing with pride. She reached over and squeezed his arm as he got up to go receive the title. Jasper threw her a nervous but excited glance.

Jasper got up, patted his pocket mysteriously, and walked up to the podium.

"Hello my friends and co-workers, I am so honored to receive this. All of you have contributed to me being able to stand here and accept this. I especially want to thank Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rose and most of all…Alice"

The people all clapped again.

"Now before I get down from here and everybody starts to eat" Jasper continued "I have one request. Alice please come join me"

Alice slowly stood up; throwing all of us a confused glance to see if anyone knew what was going on. We didn't.

Alice walked up the stairs to the stage and Jasper took her hand and led her to the center.

Then Jasper got down on one knee.

"Alice, you make me the happiest man in the world. Every time I think about you or say your name it brings a smile to my lips. I can not live with out you. Please, be my wife and I promise to love you every second of my life"

Jasper shoved his hand in his pocket and drew out a black box, he popped it open and showed Alice as she stood awe-struck.

"Marry me?"

There was a moment of quiet before Alice was able to close her mouth. She then proceed to throw herself at Jasper zealously and kiss him senseless.

Alice tore herself from Jasper and squealed.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Jasper asked, half doubting.

"Of course!" Alice squealed again.

Everybody clapped happily as Alice skipped off stage with Jasper in tow.

Alice sat down with us again and started singing as the waiters started distributing food "Going to the Chapel and I'm…" she stopped and pointed to Jasper.

"Gonna get married" Jasper sang back, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked, faking that he was offended .

"All part of the plan my friend" Jasper replied, grinning "I would have told you, you would have told Rose and Rose would have told Alice"

"I wouldn't have told" Emmett insisted

Rose gave Emmett an eyebrow raise.

"Okay, I would have told her" Emmett admitted sadly.

"So, I guess you can't get married in a Catholic church" Tanya commented.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Wouldn't they be offended if you came back to that religion married?"

"Um…sure" Jasper agreed.

The meal came soon after, it was delicious, and Tanya said a few more idiotic things but that was it for the meal. The dancing started and though I was reluctant in the beginning, Edward reassured me that he would do all the work.

"You promise?" I checked.

Edward rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, come on now. I want to show you off, Beautiful"

I blushed lightly as Edward chuckled.

He pulled me up out of the chair and brought me onto the dance floor. He led our dance in some sort of old-fashioned waltz style. When he brought me in from a turn, Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered to me.

He looked at me with sincerity and love burning in his eyes "I love you Bella, with all my heart" he told me.

I smiled and returned the statement.

**Much happened in this chapter...got lots of ideas from all the time I spent not writing...**


End file.
